Ce soir
by Celestial Blue Light
Summary: La nuit n'est pas encore tombée. Mon esprit s'ouvre une dernière fois au désespoir. Plus je la regarde, et plus elle cogne dans ma tête, comme si elle était à l'intérieur de moi-même... Royai One-shot inspiré de Kyo. Lemon très soft.


_Je connais cette chanson depuis longtemps : Ce Soir, du groupe de musique Kyo, que j'écoute sans me lasser depuis mon enfance. J'avais très envie de l'utiliser quelque part, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire un one-shot à partir de cette musique... E__crit portant évidemment sur ma plus grande passion, le Royai. L'histoire se passe après la fin de Fullmetal Alchemist. C'est un lemon, mais qui reste très soft. Cela reflète sans doute une de mes visions idylliques de l'amour doublée de l'adoration que j'ai pour le Royai... Bref, je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes. Bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer :** FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Ce Soir appartient à Kyo. J'écris dans un but non lucratif.

* * *

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Quelques étoiles scintillantes apparaissaient dans le ciel empourpré par le crépuscule naissant, mais peu d'entre elles étaient visibles à l'oeil nu. Adossé contre le mur, j'attendais patiemment mon lieutenant, contemplant en silence le décor à travers la fenêtre. J'avais rejoint son modeste appartement dans l'optique de lui exposer mes futures actions ; son avis m'était nécessaire ainsi que sa présence dans cette affaire inextricable. Cependant, cette dernière était en train de prendre sa douche lorsque j'étais arrivé. La porte étant ouverte et nanti de son autorisation, j'étais entré sans plus de cérémonie.

Le son des gouttelettes tombant dans la douche parvenait à mes oreilles, me rappelant inévitablement la résonance de la pluie. La pluie, symbole de tristesse, était aussi le synonyme de mon impuissance. Celle dont j'avais fait preuve ce jour-là, lorsque j'avais combattu cet Ishval vindicatif, mais aussi celle qui m'avait guidé toute ma vie lorsque j'observais le peuple mourir sans rien faire. De fil en aiguille, mes pensées dérivaient, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les affres des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me rendais chez ma subordonnée ; cependant, il était rare que le simple fait de me tenir ici puisse conduire mes réflexions de la sorte. La complexité de l'affaire pour laquelle j'étais céans n'était pas non plus à omettre.

Alors que mon esprit s'ouvrait une dernière fois au désespoir, Riza apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Je me repris promptement. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise ample et d'un pantalon gris clair. Une serviette était posée autour de son cou, prévenant l'humidité de ses longs cheveux blonds. Je voulus la saluer et m'excuser de la déranger si tard, mais à ma grande surprise, aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression d'avoir perdu ma voix. Riza le remarqua tout de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'avança à ma rencontre.

« Bonsoir, général, dit-elle respectueusement. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. »

« Bonsoir. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui vous importune à une heure indécente. » répondis-je. Elle semblait avoir dénoué mes cordes vocales. En outre, mon trouble étant soigneusement masqué, elle s'était détendue.

« Que faites-vous donc ici ? » me demanda-t-elle non sans étonnement.

« J'ai à vous parler, lieutenant. »

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir et je m'installai à la table, devant sa place respective. Je lui expliquai alors les raisons de ma venue. Le résumé de l'histoire, les scrupules m'assaillant, ainsi que mes projets du lendemain ; tout passa en détails. Elle m'écoutait attentivement. Lorsque j'eus terminé, elle me conseilla et me conforta dans mes idées. Elle serait là pour m'aider et protègerait mes arrières. Après tout, cette affaire la concernait, me déclara-t-elle, car elle avait également participé au massacre d'Ishval. Elle se devait de tout mettre en oeuvre afin de régler les problèmes ayant un lien avec cette patrie.

En disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient teintés d'une culpabilité que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Travailler sur ce genre de choses réveillait en nous toutes les horreurs que nous avions vécues en temps de guerre. Ou plutôt, toutes les horreurs que nous avions perpétrées. D'autant plus que les soulèvements récemment créés par les Ishvals débordaient de haine. Même si nous nous efforcions de changer le cours des choses et d'améliorer la situation, la plupart d'entre eux ne pouvaient oublier ce qu'ils avaient subi et ne manquaient pas une occasion de se révolter contre l'armée.

C'était exactement ce qui se produisait depuis peu dans le quartier de l'Est, et nous avions prévu de réduire les dégâts au plus vite. Pour cela, nous avions besoin de force et de patience car il n'était pas évident d'entamer les négociations et d'obtenir la confiance de ceux qui nous haïssaient plus que tout. Cependant, nous devions faire tout notre possible afin de surpasser ces difficultés. Voilà ce que nous pensions à l'heure actuelle.

« Merci pour votre soutien. Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin à la première heure. » annonçai-je.

« Bien. Je serai prête, monsieur. »

Je me levai et enfilai mon manteau, prêt à partir. Tandis que je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie, le lieutenant Hawkeye avait abandonné sa serviette et se tenait derrière moi, me raccompagnant. Je me tournai afin de lui dire au revoir, mais une nouvelle fois, je demeurai muet. Son visage était ancré dans ma vision. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son regard.

Interrogatrice, elle me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Ma réponse vint avant même que je ne songe à ce que je disais.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

Riza me contempla sans un mot. Elle fit quelques pas, verrouilla la porte et répondit simplement :

« Restez ici, dans ce cas. Nous partirons ensemble demain. »

Je fus étonné de sa réaction mais n'ajoutai rien de plus. Elle me guida à travers la pièce et je me rassis. J'étais conscient d'agir déraisonnablement ; pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à garder mon calme et à réfléchir posément. Plus je la regardais, et plus elle cognait dans ma tête, comme si elle était à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me faisait cet effet-là, et surtout à un moment pareil. Nous allions combattre le lendemain, mais ça ne changeait rien au présent. Notre détresse ravivée n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Alors, pourquoi agissais-je ainsi ?

« Voulez-vous un thé ? » me proposa-t-elle gentiment.

« Non merci. » Je voulus ajouter que je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Il ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter davantage.

« Vous savez, reprit-elle en souriant, il faut toujours que l'on me rende visite alors que je prends ma douche... »

« Ah oui ? » Elle me confia qu'Edward était venue chez elle, un soir, après qu'elle ait été promue au rang d'assistante du généralissime. Je me rembrunis. Tout cela était loin, bien sûr ; néanmoins, je n'aimais pas la pensée de la perdre à nouveau. Je savais qu'à ce moment-là, elle lui avait conté l'histoire d'Ishval. Les chroniques de l'enfer. Je soupirai. Il fallait que je cesse de ressasser tout cela.

Voyant que je ne me portais pas au mieux de ma forme, mais hésitant à m'en faire part, Riza se mit à me parler. Nous palabrâmes tranquillement, nous remémorant quelques souvenirs un peu plus distrayants. Elle guidait la conversation tout en me faisant oublier une à une les ombres qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur. Nous rîmes comme si nous n'avions jamais connu de détresse. J'étais libre de moi-même.

La pluie entreprit de battre les carreaux de la vitre et je sentis ma tristesse revenir aussitôt. Mon corps fut parcouru de tremblements. L'image de Riza se levant pour me venir en aide oscillait devant mes yeux, le son de sa voix apaisante était un guide me montrant le chemin à emprunter afin de reprendre mes esprits. Mais plus que tout, elle cognait dans ma tête, m'empêchant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de clarté.

« Général ! » l'entendis-je s'écrier.

Sa main s'appuya sur mon épaule et je l'agrippai, m'accrochant désespérément à elle. Puis tout se passa très vite. Ou très lentement, je ne saurais le dire. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur cette main gracile et élégante. Elles prolongèrent leur route sur son bras, l'effleurant à peine, jusqu'au creux de son cou où j'enfouis mon visage. Surprise, mon lieutenant laissa échapper un faible gémissement qui devint, à ma grande fierté, empreint de satisfaction. Elle glissa son autre main dans mes cheveux, caressant ma nuque avec délicatesse.

« Riza... » murmurai-je.

Elle sursauta. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelée par son prénom. Cela remontait à l'époque où nous étions établis dans son ancienne demeure, jeunes adultes, et où j'apprenais méticuleusement l'alchimie de feu. En ce temps-là, je ne m'encombrais pas de grades ou d'affabilités respectueuses. Elle était Riza, tout simplement, et la nommer ainsi reflétait une proximité inestimable que j'avais peu retrouvée par la suite.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes debouts, immobiles, collés l'un à l'autre. Comme elle ne disait rien, je poursuivis mon entreprise et embrassai son cou, son visage, ses lèvres. Mes propres mains passèrent autour de sa taille tandis que je goûtais avec passion la saveur de sa bouche. Ma langue s'entremêlait doucement avec la sienne, et je fermai les yeux, cherchant à profiter au maximum de cet instant parfait. Nos fronts se rencontrèrent et nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire. Puis, continuant de l'embrasser, je défis petit à petit les boutons de sa chemise afin d'apprécier le velouté de sa peau. Elle m'arrêta un instant et m'emmena en direction de sa chambre.

Je poussai la porte du pied, la laissant involontairement entrouverte. Riza ôta ma veste tout en m'attirant un peu plus contre elle. L'odeur exquise de sa chair et le goût salé de son corps svelte me rendaient fou. Je caressai sa peau brûlante, suivant les courbes somptueuses de cet être magnifique. Elle soupirait de plaisir alors même que je ne faisais que découvrir du regard et des lèvres son intimité.

Nous fîmes glisser tour à tour nos pantalons pour nous retrouver à moitié nus, l'un contre l'autre, le rythme de nos respirations s'accroissant davantage à chaque seconde. Nous nous embrassions à perdre haleine sans nous lasser de nos propres fragrances. Bientôt allongés dans son lit, les draps nous recouvrant jusqu'aux hanches, je me plaçai précautionneusement au-dessus d'elle. Nous ne cessions de nous enlacer et de nous câliner, tout en retirant définitivement les derniers vêtements qu'il nous restait.

Nos deux corps s'unirent et ondulèrent harmonieusement. Nous caressions chacun la peau suave de l'autre, nous délectant mutuellement d'une volupté inimaginable. Sentir sa chaleur m'envelopper et son corps si proche du mien était pour moi comme un morceau de paradis. Contre toute attente, notre étreinte charnelle devint très lente, incroyablement douce et surtout, irrésistiblement passionnée.

Affranchi de mes souvenirs, noyé dans cette cohésion parfaite, je ressentis à ce moment-là toute l'ampleur de l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Si demain nous devions mourir, nous aurions connu le bonheur irremplaçable d'être liés ensemble dans un semblant d'éternité. Si elle voulait la vie, je lui donnerais la mienne sans la moindre hésitation.

Son nom gravé dans ma mémoire, j'irais brûler cet univers de ténèbres, et resterais à tout jamais à ses côtés dans une infinité de lumière...

Ce soir, serrés l'un contre l'autre, nous étions seuls au monde.


End file.
